Enlightened
by Chanel-M
Summary: Contains !TCEST! No like no read. Demon and Angel AU! Raphael always wanted to know what was on the other side of the red sea. Now he knows it and it might change his life. Pairings: Raph/Leo , Mikey/Donnie
1. Wellcome To Hell

A/N: I started this today in the bus so...

**Warnings:**This is an AU. Demon and Angel AU. They were never turtles in this. Only Donny and Leo are brothers. This is going to be **TCEST**. Only that they ain't brothers. Keep your flames. They don't burn in this Hell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or anyone else that you know mentioned in here.

And now i present you:

* * *

><p><strong>Enlightened<strong>

**Chapter 1**

There were no gates to Hell, as many want to think. And heaven wasn't in the clouds, above the heads of the humans. These places were far away, could not be seen on one of their religious paintings. Many can't grasp the idea, that it isn't really there. In their universe. Only the ones who live there, in Heaven and Hell, know really what it is like.

I, myself, can only say how it's in hell. It's nothing like I have heard as I was still walking on earth. It's wasteland with an occasional tree or two. No water, at least nothing you can drink. But that's ok I guess, because something that's not real can't drink. You don't burn here. How should there be fire if there's no air? No clouds besides the dust. You don't burn here forever. But you don't really live.

There's nothing to do, nothing to see. There are a lot of demons, but i don't really talk to anyone besides Michelangelo and Saki. But that's just because I have to. Saki took me in after he found me lying on the reddish brown dirt. Honestly, I was scared shitless after I woke up there. But after I saw myself in a liquid so red you may think it was blood, just moments ago flowing through the veins of the mortal ones.

Eyes so pitch black like the inside of a cave. Skin pale ,not like snow, but like the one of a corpse. Hair still black, but dull. I didn't know where I was, because who could you trust to tell the truth about the 'Darkland' . I preferred this name for a long time. Hell sounded final and at that time, I couldn't work with final.

Now I'm over that. I realized it couldn't be changed.

2734 years is a long time after all. A long time to think about why you' re here. What you've done to be sent here. For me, its easy, as I only did one bad thing in my whole life. But that was as bad as it can probably get.

Do you know Judas? Well that was my former name. The day I came here I was named Raphael by Saki. And it stuck to me I guess. It took a few hundred years until Michelangelo came. I didn't bother asking what he had done to deserve this misery, and besides I didn't really need to know that.

All I know about him is that he has blond, short hair and same black eyes as all of us have. A smile that, after a few decades, became a smirk. And a personality so annoying you want to punch it out of his nonexistent body. Also, Saki said we should treat each other as brothers, but that wouldn't happen as long as I'm alive, that's for sure.

Who would want such a nuisance as a brother. Saki said we would become stronger together as we trained. He was goofing off most of the time. So no, I became better, he just got in trouble. Not that I complain, because that means I have him off my ass for some time. After training I just go somewhere he won't find me while he is still busy. We are trained by Saki as he had a clan back when he was still human, so a long time ago.

He is kind of our master, leader or whatever you want to call it. He once told us about a Hamato Yoshi. Saki's older brother, Naki, was the former leader of the foot clan, and that Hamato guy was part of it. After Saki became leader, he wanted to destroy Yoshi. We don't know why. Nobody ever asked. We never dared and no one was as close to Saki as myself and Michelangelo.

But he managed to get himself and his wife killed in a fire. It needn't to be said that it was Saki who created this fire.

We stay in a big palace craved into stone. I have my one room, though nothing was really in it. Just four walls and myself. But that was as much as I could get. Of course it wasn't enough. For us it's never enough. That is in the nature of the demon.

Always jealous. Always wanting more. On the border of our land was a big sea of the red water. I didn't know what was on the other side. I was curious and wanted to know.

So one day I asked and received an answer I wasn't satisfied with. Saki told me nobody ever came back. What happened to those who went? The ones never to be seen again? I thought I would never know if we were the only ones here or if there was something else. And then they came.

The day started like always. I came out of my room, tired of sitting in there as we don't need to close our eyes, sleep or even blink. And if we sleep, there's nothing. You don't dream. The stone floor was cold. In Hell it's always cold. No heat, but no wind either. Just the coldness of nothingness.

I was in the outer part of the palace, where you could look outside trough the big windows. We didn't need light, so we just had a few here, but they were big. And trough this window, I saw one of us running at breakneck speed in my direction. I could make out who it was. I've seen her before. Shoulder-length brown hair still swaying as she shouted up to me: "Raphael! Tell Saki something happened! He has to see it himself!" And she was gone again. Who knew this would change my life? Not me.

I did what I was told and informed him. Minutes later we were almost there. What could be so important to go to the border? We were running up another hill, already slowing down. The first thing my eyes fell on wasn't the sea, but the ones standing before it. Brown haired girl told the truth. This was unbelievable.

Creatures, not like us, glowing skin, shining eyes, wings. Something told me this wasn't supposed to happen. I looked back to Saki. His face showed anger, sadness and confusion. So he didn't know either. I looked back at them. One more beautiful than the other. There were males and females, all of them tall.

One was standing in the front and as he said his first words addressed to Saki, boy, I was almost fearing for his life. Almost. "Saki, old friend, it is long ago since I last saw you."

Saki spit his name out as if it was poison.

"Hamato Yoshi…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**That's it. Another brainfart of mine. (_I'm not religious if you're wondering. I don't believe in god._) And if it's not clear:

Saki = Devil/Leader of the demons

Yoshi = Oldest/Leader of the angels

Raphael = was Judas in his life on earth. Now Saki's right hand

Michelangelo= not Raphael's brother, is hatted by Raph and trains with him under Saki. Just because they have time.

Leo & Don weren't in this chapter so i won't bother.

I have **no beta reader** as no one in my family nor anyone i know speaks good english. Neither do I. :c

So there may be mistakes.

If you liked it tell me. 3

**_Hope you_**_** enjoyed! **_


	2. Hell's Angels All The Way

A/N: Tada! Because i write all of this on my mobile, there will be updates like, at least every week. I go to school in another town and it takes really long to get there by bus so...

**Warnings:**This is an AU. Demon and Angel AU. They were never turtles in this. Only Donny and Leo are brothers. This is going to be **TCEST**. Only that they ain't brothers. Keep your flames. They don't burn in this Hell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or anyone else that you know mentioned in here.

And now i present you:

* * *

><p><strong>Enlightened<strong>

**Chapter 2**

The ones standing behind the oldest were staring at me. I guess they know as much about me as I know about them. Hmm. Figures. Curious brown eyes glanced over the shoulder of Yoshi. I guess they were kind of scared. I mean, we aren't the prettiest things around here. Well, we kind of are but…

As the Hamato guy slightly stepped to the side, more of the creature behind him was revealed. The skin was marble colored. His short cut hair was a dirty blond. Some strands falling over his eyes, which were now glued to mine.

Only as Hamato spoke, we were ripped out of the staring contest. "I'm here to ask a favor from you." Saki didn't let him finish. Uh, tension, … or sexual frustration. Both funny to look at.

"Raphael, show them the way out of our land" he had hissed. I glanced at his face. It seemed as if he was tired and needed his beauty sleep. I let out a warning growl as I approached the angels.

Some were taking steps back others tried to be brave. "Move!" I growled out as some were still standing there as if glued on the spot. The last ones were backing off, with exception of the old one. Brown eyes stared at me shocked. I shifted my focus on Hamato. "You don't belong here! You heard him! Shift it!" I was now almost face to face with him.

"Maybe we should go Splinter. We clearly aren't wanted here", a voice thick and sweet like honey spoke. It belonged to the tallest of them. He was as white in the face as the others, but had the balls to speak up. Foolish kid. "Wait a moment Donatello. I want to talk to Saki here for a moment, after all, he owns me something." the wise one said. Definitely sexual frustration.

Then brown eyes spoke up: "Maybe Donatello is right. Maybe we shouldn't be here." I liked his voice better. It was firmer, not so sugary sweet. A few from the back were nodding their heads at such a speed it was ridiculous. "Patience Leonardo. Now Saki would you give me a minute of your time?" Surprisingly he did allow him to explain and they vanished behind a few hills. Leonardo. Interesting. Donatello. Not so much, more like `going to be a pain in the ass´. They were eying me skeptically. I flinched a bit and barred my teeth like a predator would with his prey. This seemed to put these birds back in line.

All of them looking anywhere but me. I was satisfied. Only Leonardo's eyes never left me. And as I thought the day couldn't get any worse I heard a voice yell: "what the fuck? You didn't invite me for the fun Raph?" " Nobody bothered, Michelangelo." When will the kid get it? "Wow, who are these guys?" He was skipping over to them. After he studied them his eyes stayed on the tallest. Looking him up and down, eyes stopping on his shoulder where wings could be seen. "Now, now, aren't these pretty wings you have there? Mind if we get us some feathers? They look really...soft."

His grin was almost as devilish as mine as he suggested that. At least this kid knows how to spell fun. I barked out a laugh as they looked at us as if we already had ripped some of them apart. We stalked towards them. One of the girls screeched. I swear, I could feel my ears cringe. I winced. Somehow we have really sensible ears. Demon thing I guess. "Hey pretty, won't even hurt. Much." I added. Just as I wanted to grasp her wing with my sharp nails Saki's voice could be heard." Raphael! Michelangelo! Leave them alone, they can stay." Then he addressed them. "Tania will bring you to the palace."

Brown haired girl, Tania, nodded her head. Then he looked at us again: " I'll await you two in the dojo. Don't let me wait to long." Pfff you bet. I ain't suicidal, if you haven't noticed. Leonardo looked at me one last time, then looked at Saki with distrust in his eyes. As the angels, one after another, followed Tania to our home, I was left with Michelangelo to do whatever 'till we had to be there. "Wow, dude! These chicks are hot! Haha chicks! Get it? Because they have wings!"

I was frustrated. He just wasn't funny. Never was, never will be. "It doesn't matter. I don't know if you get it but I don't think we are supposed to befriend them." "But Raphael. I don't want to befriend them! I just want to stare and touch!"

"You're a piece of trash, you know that?" As we would find out later, touching would be a problem. "And did you see this tall guy?! He was like, king of tallness or something!" "Okay, that's it! I'm outta here." Enough is enough. I might get brain damage if I listen to him too much. I didn't really take much notice of that Donatello guy. My focus stayed only on Leonardo, so I didn't bother to look at the tall one for long. But why? I shrugged it off.

Probably because he was the first one I really noticed. And it seemed like Michelangelo had taken some sort of interest in Donatello too. How I know that? He didn't stop talking about `his highness'´ ("Because he's so tall!", hardi-har-har). It didn't matter now. We had more important things to do. I walked away from the red waves crushing down on the sand. "I'm so gonna kick your ass today at practice!" I heard him yell. Let the boy dream. Or at least think he could. He didn't need a bigger ego.

I was gonna show him who's boss. And after training I would ask Saki what's that all about. But wait? We don't have THAT many rooms in our home, do we? We would have to share I guess. Great, just great. I frowned. I hope they don't sleep. Or don't mind to sleep on the stone floor. I smirked. They might break a few feathers.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed :3 We finally met Leo & Don! And Mikey c:

Btw, if you haven't noticed... Raph is really annoyed because of him, like all the time.

If you like it then review :Y it makes me happy :D And nobody tells you that but *whispers* FAVS ARE APPRICIATED!


	3. Room-searching Angels

A/N:Here, have it! MUHAHAHAHA

**Warnings:**This is an AU. Demon and Angel AU. They were never turtles in this. Only Donny and Leo are brothers. This is going to be **TCEST**. Only that they ain't brothers. Keep your flames. They don't burn in this Hell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or anyone else that you know mentioned in here.

And now i present you:

* * *

><p><strong>Enlightened<strong>

**Chapter 3**

I thought training would be a quick affair as always. Emphasis on thought. We caught up with Saki and the others half way home. It seemed like they took their time. Why? I don't know. Maybe they thought there would be something more here then dust and stone. I lost my patience and started running home.

As I stepped up the stairs to the big hall where all hallways where originating from, I decided I could start training earlier. Haven't gotten anything better to do so... They came back an hour or so later, it was hard to tell if the 'sun' as we call the light illuminating our land, never set, and I was pacing in the dojo. After Saki and Michelangelo finally came in, I had already run trough all the katas that were still difficult. He was very pleased as he had asked me to perform and saw I had no difficulties anymore.

Michelangelo was still trying. After that we moved on to sparring. I had the goofball under me in seconds. His head under my elbow I pressed down on him until he winced and admitted defeat. He was hardheaded like that. Just as I wanted to stand up, some angel had accidentally come into the dojo, had been lost, squeaked out an apology and excused himself.

I just _knew_ this would happen more often now. And it did. In THIS session three times. I was getting frustrated. I still didn't knew what they were doing here, besides getting on my nerves I mean.

After training had ended, Michelangelo had made a run for it before Saki could have given him some katas to learn until the next day. As I remained standing before him, holding his gaze he finally asked with a bored tint in his voice: "What do you want Raphael?" I wanted answers.

"Why are they here? Don't they have their own place? We ain't some cheap hotel, you know?!" His eyes flashed dangerously and I knew I had been disrespectful. I lowered my gaze, sucked in a sharp breath of nothing and pressed out: "I didn't mean to question you. My apologies." But, hell I meant it and was just confused. "Accepted. And to answer your question, no they don't have a home anymore. That's all you need to know. You are dismissed." Yeah right. That's were I stand.

I bowed and left. What happened to their home? As I walked down the hallway a was looked at by some angels. It seemed like some of them had already claimed a room, because there were fewer than before. I moved on. I wouldn't care if they took some rooms but if one took- I walked into the room, only to see one standing there-_mine_. Not just anyone but Brown-Eyes-And-Nice-Ass had taken mine. To hell with him. Shit, I'm not much better than Michelangelo. And then he spoke and I swear my mouth hadn't felt like it was completely dried out. I swear.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was your room. I was just looking around." He looked embarrassed. And fucking hot if I might add. Did I mention that he wore nothing more than pants? The demon wanted to rip him to shreds because he had walked on his terrain. I ignored this urge and willed myself to nod and answered with a short 'ok'.

The infamous awkward silence followed. Great. Say something. In the end I didn't need to as Michelangelo barked in with that tall one behind him. "Ey Raphael! Check this! Donnie-Boy here's movin' in with me! Jealous?" Said boy looked down on him and smiled. "Of course I am, you crazy moron." Sarcasm dripped from my voice. Than I looked at Donatello: "I'm sorry for you." As the boy laughed, Michelangelo let out a surprised 'Hey!' and was at my throat moments later.

Our two winged visitors took a few steps back as my hands came to his neck to press his head up. "Why do you hate me so much?!" "Why are you so annoying?" "Eh guys?", Donatello tried to interrupt. A peacekeeper, huh?

"That wasn't the question!", he barked out shoving me against my OWN wall. "And it sure as fuck wasn't the answer either!" I saw Leonardo coming over, gently laying a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. I felt a pang of jealousy right _NOW_. The other let go of me and as Donatello came up to him he left, the tall angel trailing behind him. I looked Leonardo in his brown eyes. "You two often fight, don't you? I'm Leonardo, just call me Leo."

"I know. I mean... yeah, eh, the name's Raphael." Smooth Raphael, real smooth. He smiled at me. Gods. "So I can't call you Raph? You don't seem to like it very much." Uhhh, shit. "If you want to, I guess. I just don't like the way Michelangelo says it in his whiny way." He chuckled "Ok." Oh boy. "Ummm, you know, if you can't find a free room, you could always stay here?"

I hated that it sounded more like a request than a simple offer. His smile would be breath-taking if I needed to breath that is. So it was worth it. Than I dared to ask him the same question I asked Saki. He answered in a sad voice. His home just _broke_. It was crumbling apart. They don't know why. Not even Donatello. So they did the thing splinter told them to. They crossed the sea in hope of finding new land. That's why we found them there. He asked me if we slept on the floor. I told him we didn't sleep. He looked shocked.

"I don't think we have something more comfortable to sleep on than stone, sorry." He asked about our life here. In return he answered me some questions about Heaven. "You know", he had said, sadness in his voice, "it was wonderful. Grass and water everywhere. It's the complete opposite of here. We have, or better had, high trees and a lot of spiritual animals." He said they were like us, didn't need to breath air. "It wasn't always day there. We had beautiful nights. I love to sleep on the grass. I guess I can't anymore now."

His eyes looked glassy.

"I'm sorry."

And surprisingly I meant it.

* * *

><p>AN: Uhhhh, Leo could be moving in with our grumpy demon c: And Donnie thinks that Mickey is adorable ;3

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :


	4. Grumpy Sleepy-head Birds

A/N: Me: I went swimming today! Reader: Nobody cares! *punches me*

**Warnings:**This is an AU. Demon and Angel AU. They were never turtles in this. Only Donny and Leo are brothers. This is going to be **TCEST**. Only that they ain't brothers. Keep your flames. They don't burn in this Hell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or anyone else that you know mentioned in here.

And now i present you:

* * *

><p><strong>Enlightened<strong>

**Chapter 4**

We talked 'till he got tired. It was a silent agreement as he stayed in my room. Trying to get comfortable, he shifted around on the floor. Those wings were pretty flexible. After a few minutes he stilled and sighed. I smiled. He gave me a glare. "I'm gonna hurt all over tomorrow Raph", he whined. I liked the way my name sounded from his lips.

He was laying on his back now, his wings stretched out on the floor under him, brushing against my leg. I tensed. Remembered how I said touching would be a problem. Well it wasn't that bad, but every time he barely touched me, my brain just melted and I couldn't think straight. To be honest, I was disgusted at myself. Way to be girly Raphael. I looked at him. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping yet.

I knew he wouldn't get much sleep here. I closed my eyes too, rearranged my legs, pulling them up to my chest. And just relaxed. Or at least tried too.

In the morning Leo was a sight to see. I had lifted my head up, opened my eyes and was greeted by a something so hilarious I almost chuckled. Almost. "What are you doing?", I asked as his face was a few inches away from mine. He smelled good. He returned the question with emphasis on 'you'. "I thought you don't sleep?" "I don't."

I told him we just closed our eyes and blended the rest of the world out. I asked him how he slept. The feathers on his wings, which were currently ruffled, were smoothed down by his hand. "I only got a few hours I guess." He yawned and stood up, lifting and flexing his wings behind him. I sight for gods I tell you.

We went outside were Donatello was already waiting, looking equally wasted. They began to talk, so I started walking away, as Leo asked: "Hey, where are you going? Don't leave us standing here Raph!" I didn't stop, but turned around, now going backwards. I flashed him a smile. "I never said you couldn't tag along." I turned again, grinning on the inside as both of them jogged up to me. I went outside, where Michelangelo was waiting, the little pest, and sat down on a rock.

Leo sat down on my left and Michelangelo on my right. I didn't complain. Not even I have the nerves for an argument after I just came out of my room. Leo seemed to approve as he observed this. Did I mention that angels are fucking peacekeepers? Donatello sat next to the little nuttball and the smaller one let out a dreamie sigh. Leo laughed at that and teased: "You two get along alright?"

The tall angel was as red in the face as the sand beneath our feet. He squeaked out a hysteric "Leo!". At was quite amusing too. "Hey, Raphael. You know when we have practice today?" Wow, normal conversation. I didn't think we were able to talk to each other without snapping like some furious dogs. "Nope", I answered, popping the 'p'. "What practice?", Leo asked confused. Before I could answer, the smaller demon said, obviously trying to impress Donatello: "Dude, we totally kick ass in ninjitsu!" The angels were staring at him as if he had just gotten a second head.

"You don't know what that is, right?", I concluded. They looked a little embarrassed. "Martial arts. Just like karate. Bells still don't ring, do they?" Again they looked down and shock their heads. So we told them the basics and offered that 'maybe they could watch' and 'it would be mind-blowing amazing'. And they agreed. And yes, maybe I wanted to show of a bit, so what?

We showed them around after our talking died down, meeting a few others of their kind on the way, which were greeted politely by Leo and his companion. "So, are you brothers?", Leo asked. I almost tripped. "No, how come you think that. If we were brothers he would have more brains." "And you would have more of my awesomeness, Mr. Grumpy. So are you two?" Both nodded. "Yep, Leo's my older brother", came Donatello's reply. "I ain't surprised. You look kinda similar." Leo smiled a little. I guess he was proud to have a brother like Donatello.

"Can I call you Don?", I asked, trying to not make him uncomfortable. He replied with an 'of course!' and a smile. Might as well get along with his brother. Besides, he seemed like a nice guy. Poor one though to have Michelangelo fall for him. He could do so much better. Anyways, time flew by and we had a training session to attend to. Leo and Don were sitting on the floor of the big hall as we bowed, first in front of our master, then each other. Don't question it, we have to do it, ok?

We started with some simple katas to warm up, moving along to some more complicated ones and the two angels looked at us fascinated. Then the sparring began and I managed to hold back a yell of triumph after I got the little pest pinned under me. Leo applauded me and I felt as if I was the greatest hero the universe had the honor to witness. That was until, one second after I shifted my focus from the smaller demon to the angel, I was lying on my back with his arm pressed to my throat.

Now Don was clapping his hands for Michelangelo, at which the little shit grinned, but as I looked to the other angel in the room and saw that he still smiled at me, I was satisfied. "Stay focused Raphael. It could cost you your head", Saki told me.

After that we were dismissed and we split up, Leo coming with me. I walked outside again, over to a dead tree and sat down under it leaning back. Leo didn't even seem to consider sitting down next to me, as he sat down in front of me, backwards, spreading his wings, leaning back against my stomach and relaxing them again.

I swear I almost thought he wanted to kill me. His head was tucked under mine as he shuffled back a bit.

"I hope you don't mind", he mumbled.

"No, not at all."

* * *

><p>AN: Ahhhh, these two ;-; btw I try to build up Mikey's and Raph's relationship too. I hope they will get along. Maybe I'll write a chapter out of Don's/Mike's POV...


	5. Going Down And Falling Hard

A/N: Sorry that I got no chapter out yesterday ;-; *hides*

**Warnings:**This is an AU. Demon and Angel AU. They were never turtles in this. Only Donny and Leo are brothers. This is going to be **TCEST**. Only that they ain't brothers. Keep your flames. They don't burn in this Hell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or anyone else that you know mentioned in here.

And now i present you:

* * *

><p><strong>Enlightened<strong>

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

We stayed like this until it grew quiet around the palace. Leo told me about his life on earth. He was so young, had only been human for a short time like me. He fought in the first world war for Austria and died on the battleground. Only that he didn't shoot people. He was the medic there. I was fascinated by his story. He could have lived so much longer if he hadn't been there. Yet he decided it himself that he wanted to help.

I wanted to know what language they spoke there. He said the German language is a complicated one. I wanted to learn something, was obsessed with the idea that I could be able to talk to him in his own tongue. So he taught me. We were still sitting under the tree as he told me the simple things, like how to say hello and stuff.

"Now say it. It's simple!"

"C'mon it's a whole sentence. It's just simple 'cause you know it!"

He laughed and leaned his head back as far as he could, shifting forward until he could see my face, now practically having his head in my lap. I stared. His eyes gleamed. "Say it? Please! For me?" Fuck, here goes nothing. "Hallo, ich bin Raphael und wie heist du?" He laughed and I looked away, embarrassed. "Aw, hey, it was pretty good! Really!" "Yeah, right", I replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. He was still smiling.

I sighed and pushed his head up gently, getting him to sit up. As I stood up he looked at me surprised. I told him he could stay here if he wanted, but I was going to take a walk. I was already walking away as he caught up. His wings were a reddish brown now instead of the usual pearly white, because he had let them brush against the ground. He still looked gorgeous.

"So, ... I was wondering if you, uh, how should I say this...?"

"Just spill, Leo."

"I, um, wanted to know if you, you know...", he trailed off slightly, adding in barely more than a whisper, "do demons have love interests?" Well, shit. He was watching me, his face had a pink tint. Keep your cool Raphael. "Why do you ask? Have someone specific in mind? Did some of the girls catch your eye?" I was trying to sound bored, but I just couldn't. I felt jealous just thinking about that possibility.

"No, not really, no one... no one interesting." Coulda guessed that. I was walking a little faster now, having almost reached the canyon. It was ridiculous to think that he would like me anyway. What would a guy like him like on a guy like me? Maybe it was even forbidden for an angel to like the same gender? I can tell you, this guy has been messing with my brain since I first saw him.

At first it was only curiosity, but then I started to want more. I was starring down into the dark hole. Nobody really knew how deep it was, but I wanted to find out now. As I started to climb down, Leo squeaked out: "What are you doing?! You could fall down there!"

"Would be a faster way down there, wouldn't it?" I was enjoying his worry for me. Really, I shouldn't, but it was quit funny. "Besides, it takes much more than a fall to kill me". I winked at him and let go of the edge, landing a second later on another platform of stone. Leo was glancing down to me, the feathers on his wings standing like the fur of a scared cat would.

"Raph." It was spoken in a softer tone. A feeling I never really had before was now settling in my stomach. I was feeling guilty. As. Fuck. "Don't shit those pants angel. I'm gonna come back in one piece."

"And I just stay here?"

"Yeah, you stay." And I was climbing down further. He seemed to be deciding of he should follow me or not, huffing and taking a few steps back and forth. My eyes almost popped out of my head as he jumped down, wings flattering once, twice, and he was standing next to me. "No way I'm letting you go down there alone. Now come on, this place gives me the creeps."

I nodded, mouth dry. Man he was hot when he took over. I guess I don't need to tell you that I was falling so hard for him, that even if he liked me, after not only bruising, but breaking not some, but all of my ribs for this obsession, I wouldn't be able to pick myself up again. I already saw that coming, but what would, or more could he find in me?

He was sweet, caring and intelligent, not to mention the outer appeal of his body. Now there was me, the biggest asshole in the universe, who wasn't good looking in any way nor caring nor really clever. It just seemed impossible. I was already further down. This could take long. I had one hand embedded in the wall of the cliff, thanks to my sharp nails I had a good grip. My legs were draw up to my chest against the wall, one hand hanging down. Even now there wasn't anything to be seen but dark.

I moved down faster, getting bored with the task real quick. My limbs basically flew over the stone as I rushed down, finally wanting ground under my feet again. Leo was flying down now, giant, powerful wings beating the gas in the Hell's atmosphere. I tried not to get distracted by him. "I'm going to fly down now and see if I can see the ground", he said just before he let his wings one last time trust down and falling head first into the canyon.

I tried to swallow down the worry.

He could look after himself, couldn't he?

I climbed down further.

* * *

><p><span><em>Donatello's Point Of View:<em>

The young demon named Michelangelo was a fast one, zipping from one place to another only to make him comfortable. He was very grateful that the smaller one had decided to take him in. Their room was as blank as the others, but Mikey tried, he really did and that was all that mattered for him. Currently he was sitting in front of Donnie. The angel had brought a few belongings from Heaven, stored in a pocket in his pants.

One was a pencil and a little notebook where he usually wrote down his thoughts on things. He had given Mikey a piece of paper and said pencil and Michelangelo was making clear why he was called like the artist.

He drew a picture of Don saying that something as beautiful as him had to be drawn.

Those weren't his exact words, more like 'Dude you look so good, you need to be on paper!'.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Raph .-. He thinks Leo doesn't like him! And Donnie and Mikey are so sweet :L Review! **_or my cat will eat you!_**


	6. In A Dark Hole

A/N: My computer broke. Now i have to publish with my mum's.

**Warnings:**This is an AU. Demon and Angel AU. They were never turtles in this. Only Donny and Leo are brothers. This is **TCEST**. Only that they ain't brothers. Keep your flames. They don't burn in this Hell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or anyone else that you know mentioned in here.

And now i present you:

* * *

><p><strong>Enlightened<strong>

**Chapter 6**

As I finally reached the bottom of the deep hole, Leo was already waiting there. I didn't look at him, just starting to walk to the left. He followed me. Could it be that it was really just a hole in the ground? Without anything in it? I felt dumb. After walking a few feet farther, I saw a soft glow in the darkness. Starting to walk faster as it became stronger, the angel trailing behind me.

"What's that?", he asked. "If I'd know I'd tell ya", I grumbled. "No need to get angry." I snarled. Slowly the source of the light came into view. It looked like a soft grass like thing. I hesitated to touch it. Leo reached out. I grabbed his arm before he could touch it. He looked at me questioning. "You can't just touch it! What if it's dangerous?" He looked at me with a are-you-serious-look. "What?"

"It is lilac, looks fluffy and seems to be a plant. A fluffy plant. You really think it's dangerous?" He raised a brow. Fine, whatever. "Then touch it if you must..." I let go of his arm, stepping back. He carefully placed his palm on it and some dust was blown in his face. The angel sneezed, but didn't let go of it. "Wow, it really is soft!", he exclaimed. "Fine, than that's your new bed." He stared.

"I'm supposed to sleep down here? But... it's dark!" He flushed. Afraid huch? That's adorab- eh super silly. Yeah. I exhaled. "No, we're gonna take some with us." So we carefully started ripping the grassy thing of the ground. They still glowed, only dimmed a little. It would make a good bed. "I hope you know you have to carry them up. I can't climb with one hand, you know?" They weren't heavy, almost felt as they weren't even in our hands. After we were done, I placed the ones I had in his hands, stiffening as I saw how beautiful his face looked illuminated by the plants.

I turned away, ready to climb up again. I would come back down later to look a little farther, because it was 'bedtime' for the winged creature again. He wasn't much faster than me, as I could climb quiet well. As I could look over the edge I saw the ground and his feet. He smiled down at me. A soft smile. I couldn't help but answer it with an equal one for him. He stretched his hand out for me and I took it, straightening up.

He had a pinkish tint on his cheeks. Man, I swear I almost blushed too. He then stood on his toes to reach my height and laid a soft kiss on my cheek. "Thanks, for the bed I mean." He looked down embarrassed. Now I was blushing furiously and a dorky smile came to my lips.

He had KISSED me! Even if it was only for a second and on my cheek. It was still as true. And I felt as if I just had gotten wings. "Don't mention it", I replied with a smirk. We made our way back to the palace, where an angry Saki was awaiting us. Beside him was Hamato, a calming hand laid on the demon's shoulder. I winced. "Raphael! Where have you been?" His voice was barely above a whisper. That wasn't good.

I instinctively pushed Leo behind me a little. Splinter smiled. "We were at the canyon. Exploring. Why?", I dared to ask. Splinter answered instead of him: "It was nothing of great importance. I just wanted to talk with Leonardo." He looked at Saki. "No need to get angry with your son, old friend."

"He isn't", the old demon gritted out. I looked down. It was true. I didn't have a father. Leo was a lucky one.

"Let him have his freedom. And now Leonardo, I would like to speak to you." "Of course father", he said, stepping out from behind me and followed his dad into the palace, shooting one last glance in my direction. Saki glared at me and headed in, too. Leo had placed the plants on the ground next to me, so I kneeled down and scoped them all up. I walked into the main hall, heading for my/our room.

Once in I placed them on the ground, I started creating a fluffy bed for Leo. I hoped, that it would be ok. As I stepped out of my room, Michelangelo was already waiting there with Don. "Hey", I said. Huch, where did that come from? I normally didn't greet him. Oh well, I guess I'm just in a good mod. How couldn't I be? The young demon beamed at me, a real smile. Donnie too. He then threw his arms around me, catching me off guard. I didn't know what I had to do, so I let my arms hang limb at my sides.

"You are happy!"

"If you don't stop screaming in my ear I won't be for long."

He backed off, still smiling and damn it was contagious. "Soo..., why are you happy? What happened between you and Leo? Is he still in your room?" I almost facepalmed. "Nothing happened. He's with Splinter." "It doesn't matter. I never knew you were capable of being happy." Donnie chuckled. I smirked.

"And what's with you two? Anything going on?" Donnie blushed. Shy guy. Mikey looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing on the world. Maybe for him he was. "That's answer enough." Then Leo came down the hall, jogging over to us. "Hey!"

"Hey", I answered, smiling at him. Mikey awed. I was confused, why didn't I want to hit him? Maybe Leo was a bad influence. "C'mon angel. I'm sure you're tired." He followed me into our room and took a seat on his new bed, smiling and thanking me again. I stood awkwardly before him. He patted the spot beside him and I sat down. Way to be creepy.

"What were you two talking about?" He flushed. "He asked me what was going on between me and... you", he stuttered out. I wanted to kiss him. "Yeah? And what did you tell him?" Really, really wanted to.

"Raph, what IS going on between us?" He looked at me, expecting a clear answer. "I don't know." He nodded, more to himself than to me. Turned away.

"What do you want there to be?", I asked him and prayed he wouldn't catch the hope in my voice. "I don't know. It's only been two days since I came here." My throat felt dry. "But," I looked up, "I don't know what to think about this. The only thing I know is... that I like you. Like really, the girl likes a boy kind of way. I mean I know that-" "Leo, you're rambling", I cut him off.

"Sorry. I don't want to get my hopes up, but…, do you even like me?" I felt dizzy.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And fuck I meant it. "So, if I kiss you, will you freak out?", I asked him softly. "Maybe. I've never kissed anyone before." My eyes widened. "Not even as human?" "No." "Let me show you."

He turned his body to me, facing me with wide eyes. A nervous, breathy laugh escaped me. I took his hands in mine, pulling him closer a little. One of my hands came to rest on the back of his head, slowly tilting it up. The other was still holding his. He looked a little chickened out.

I said his name to get his attentions. "Ok?" "Yeah", he answered. I leaned in and touched my lips to his own. I almost passed out. Leo's hands shock and he breathed out a little. Seemed nervous as fuck. We both had our eyes closed now.

At first little peaks were exchanged, then lingering kisses that made him gasp. I made him gasp. I felt a calm setting over me like never before. I felt, as mushy as it sounded, complete. At peace. As we parted, he buried his head in my neck, cheeks red. I stroked his hair, smelling it, which made him laugh. After roughly two thousand years, finally the loneliness seemed to melt out of my bones.

"C'mon, go to sleep now." "Only if you go, too. Laying down once in a while is good for you. Even if you don't sleep."

"If you say so." I let him lay down next to the wall and then settled next to him. He shuffled closer and pressed himself against me, with one hand holding on to my hip. He put one of his wings over both of us, warming our chilled skin. I put my arm over his body, holding him close.

"Good night", he mumbled.

"Night." It really was a good one.

'Cause I could watch him sleep the whole time.

* * *

><p>AN: Awww these cuties... I hope you enjoy!

And thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows!


	7. Shit

A/N: After the long wait there's finally an update :D

**Warnings:**This is an AU. Demon and Angel AU. They were never turtles in this. Only Donny and Leo are brothers. This is **TCEST**. Only that they ain't brothers. Keep your flames. They don't burn in this Hell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or anyone else that you know mentioned in here.

And now i present you:

* * *

><p><strong>Enlightened<strong>

**Chapter 7**

_Leonardo's Point Of View:_

As I opened my eyes the next morning I felt happy. Raphael's bed idea was paying of. My wings and back didn't hurt anymore and Raph was warm against me. I wiggled a little, trying to shuffle backwards because I wanted to feel more of his warmth. That caused him to chuckle, a deep one, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I felt protected in his arms, as if nothing could hurt me when he was there.

So when I rolled on my back and found him staring at me my cheeks grew hot. "Good mornin'", he said as he brushed some of the strands of hair that covered my forehead away. "Yeah, good morning to you too." We stayed on the fluffy plant bed a little longer and shared some kisses. He was real gentle at first, softly kissing down my jaw and collarbone, making my skin tingle. This day could only be good.

He and Mikey had practice a little earlier. I don't get how they know how early/late it is. It's kinda cold in this land. No vegetations what so ever, so they surely couldn't tell by the flowers when they opened for the sun to touch them. Just pure nothingness. While they were training, I was on my way to met up with my brother. Donatello was a smart one. Everybody knew this. It was always experiments and theories with him.

Don't get me wrong, but I was curious if Michelangelo was part of a experiment for him. After all, the demons weren't like us. Donnie would want to know about their eyes, if the black was the iris or the pupil and things like that and if Mikey was following him around like a love struck puppy he had his test-subject. I moved fast down the halls because I didn't really want the attention of other demons besides Raphael.

As I finally reached the room I knocked on the wall, making Don look up. "Hey Leo, how are you? Did you sleep well?", he asked me, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, really good. Raph made me a bed."

"Oh, is that so? Could it be that you are sharing said bed with him?"

He wiggled his eyebrows which made me face get a pink tint. "Maybe?", I answered sheepishly. He laughed and said: "Man big brother, you sure aren't holding back here." And I wasn't, because I wanted to be with Raph. I have to play 20 questions with him today.

"And how are you and mike holding up?", I asked, trying to get him at least a little bit flustered. No chance. "Good, good. He's really nice you know?" "Oh I can imagine how nice he is to you." I smirked. He glanced at me. "So", he began, "do you...like...uhh...like like him?"

I stared.

"Yeah, I guess. Why else would I kiss him?" He sighed. "Do you trust him?", he asked uneasily. Of course I did...didn't I? I mean he seemed nice. But... I've only known him for two days... that's not very long. Shitshitshit! I've never really though what I'm doing since we've arrived here. We just came here and I saw him and just wow... but looks can trick you, I didn't know anything about him and TWO DAYS later I shared a bed with him?!

What's wrong with me?!

He could have done anything to me while I slept! ...But he didn't. He didn't. He wasn't bad, he was... what was he? He smiled a lot less than me, had a dark humor, was hard to himself and was trained by my fathers ex-enemy. Great Leo, so you know next to nothing about him.

Donnie waved his hand in front of my face, which brought me back to reality. "I don't know...", I sighed. Donnie laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Hey, no need to get wound up know. Man, it's not even been a week now, give it time. Just don't dive into something you'll regret later." I released out a shaky breath, plopped down on the cold stone and brought my knees up to my chest, laying my head on top of them and letting my wings warm my chilled skin.

Only as my brother reminded me I realized that I must have been a open book for him to read as he pleased. He could have asked my anything and I wouldn't even have hesitated to tell him. How could I be so naive? I normally wasn't an outgoing person, I mostly kept to myself. Until now. I don't know what to do now. But it's to late now. I gotta talk to him. We have to take things slow in order to not make me regret anything.

"And do you trust Mikey? I mean he isn't THAT different from Raph. They're both the same species." "Oh Leo, that just proves you're not good with people. Raph and Mikey are two completely different books, even if they seem to have the same cover, or else you would have the hots for Mikey too, which you haven't right?"

I shuddered.

"No believe me Donnie. You can keep that hyperactive ball of energy. I'm content. Thank your very much." He shook his head, grinning. "See, it's like you said all of us angels are the same. I mean, take me and Denahi for example. The same? Hell no." I shrugged. "Yeah yeah, you only laugh. We'll see how funny it is when your demon tries to mess with your head."

We talked for a little, then I left and went to our room, thinking trough what I even want to say to Raph.

* * *

><p>I was determined to tell him. Really. It was just so hard as I saw him coming out of the training room that he called dojo in the afternoon. Looking at me with those pitch black pools that I dared to think were the most beautiful of all demons.<p>

I swallowed as my throat suddenly seemed as dry as the stone I was standing on.

"Hey Leo, how's it going?", he asked as he walked over to me, backing me off against the wall, sharp teeth shining as he smirked. I placed my hands on his shoulder and applied only a little pressure, but he got the hint and took a step back, giving me my space.

"Hey, uh... Raphael..", he raised a brow at the use of his full name.

Shitshitshit.

"What's wrong Leo? Already got enough of me? Hope not", he chuckled.

"No, not at all." It was crazy how he had me figured out already. I fidget as my nerves caught up to me again.

Taking a deep breath I started: "Listen, I..., don't you think it's going a little fast with us? Because I think so. It's going so fast that I can't catch up. Right know I have so much in my head. The whole my-home-destroyed-itself-because-of-something-thing is still so fresh and I miss it, but somehow I'm glad because I met you, but-"

"Leo you're rambling." I blushed, realizing he was right. "But hey", Raph began, "I'll give you all time you need, so give it time. But I guess I now have to make clear that I ain't letting you go anytime soon right?" I smiled up at him. "Naw, not necessary, remember, not breaking up, we're slowing down." He pulled me into an a embrace and I snuggled into his neck, breathing in his musk.

And then Mikey came out too and started making kissing noises and aww-ing and Raph just had to give him the finger as Donnie and Splinter came down the hallway, the later giving Raph a look for 'hurting Mikey's feelings' as the youngest put it.

Oh the joys of family. And as Mikey basically flung himself at my brother, Splinter addressed us all. "Saki and I have talked. We think we know now why our home... isn't the same anymore."

I think my eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:I hope you enjoyed. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I just didn't know where I wanted to go with this story and I still really don't. So any suggestions you have are appreciated :3 But who reads A/Ns anyways? Leo's very conflicted ;_; poor baby! And thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows and... gnawww I'm so happy. And I got an A on my big English & big Latin exam. I'm so happy XD


End file.
